Promise-Chanyeol 'Ze T' aime'
by GreenChuda
Summary: Perjanjian Sepuluh tahun yang lalu membuat chanyeol Exo dia anggap gila oleh anggota grupnya karena masih saja terus mempercayai perjanjian omong kosong seperti itu . tetapi chanyeol tetap lah chanyeol yang bahkan masih saja menunggu sang sahabat ,menepati janji kepadanya , kembali . Jeniffer Lunde , model asal paris rela datang kekonser exo tgl 27 , apa hubungan dirinya dan exo ?
_Note Kecil : Ini FF Sebenarnya persembahan waktu Chanyeol ultah tahun kemaren , jadi aku ingin re post doang , jika ada yang pernah membacanya . berarti isi ceritanya sama hanya beda nama pena doang_

 _GreenChuda A.k.a PCYNC Story -Anacachu -_

 **Fear Of Losing**

 _Main Cast : Park Chanyeol , Jeniffer Lunde , And others_

 **Genre : Romance , Friendship , Abstark**

 **Rate : PG 15 +**

 **Length: Oneshoot  
**

 **Typo(s)**

 **This Is Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author POV**

Menjadi seorang idol adalah impian sebagian besar orang , termasuk Park Chanyeol . berbeda dengan kebanyakan yang memiliki impian itu , dia bahkan dengan mudah bisa meraih impiannya dengan menjadi salah satu trainee SM ent dan bisa menjadi artis universal seperti sekarang .

Park Chanyeol , namja yang memilki postur tubuh layaknya model itu , lebih memilih menjadi seorang anggota dari boygrup exo, tidak tidak sebenarnya itu bukan keinginannya , dia hanya menginginkan menjadi seorang composer .

dia seharusnya bisa menjadi model ataupun aktor tetapi dia tetap bersikukuh menjadi seorang penyanyi , itu karena janjinya . janjinya dengan seorang yeoja yang amat dicintainya hingga saat ini , jeniffer claudy lunde .

Banyak anggota exo yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah namja pabbo yang masih ingin menepati janjinya yang sudah hampir 12 tahun itu. bahkan mungkin menurut mereka yeoja yang ada dihati chanyeol sudah melupakan nya.

Tapi chanyeol dengan tegas meyakinkan teman temannya bahwa jeniffer pasti bakal menepati janjinya kepada chanyeol , dimana saat chanyeol sudah menepati janjinya maka jeniffer akan datang untuk chanyeol . Perjanjian seorang anak umur 12 tahun mungkin masih belum dapat di percaya .

karena selama ini tak ada tanda tanda jeniffer akan menepati janjinya.  
Jeniffer claudy adalah yeoja keturunan paris –korea . saat menduduki umur 12 tahun jeniffer dan keluarganya pindah keparis karena sang appa dipindah kerjakan ke negara aslinya .

selama di korea jeniffer memakai nama korea yang dibuatkan oleh sang ibu , Nam Rae In. Rae In, sahabat kecil chan yang selalu bersama dari taman kanak kanak hingga menduduki jenjang junior high school,

" Chanyeol-ie , cepatlah ganti pakaian mu , aish jinjja kenapa kau melamun lagi huh ?" ujar manager Lee kepada chanyeol yang asyik dengan gadget nya . chanyeol yang melihat raut wajah yang sudah berubah dari sang manager tidak ingin memperbanyak masalah maka dengan cepat dia melemparkan gadget yang dia pegang ke sofa lalu mengambil pakaian untuk tampilnya dan berlari menuju ruang ganti .

hanya dialah yang belum mengganti pakaiannya sednagkan teman temannya yang lain sudah di make up in oleh perias.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia keluar dengan menggunakan kaus oblong putih yang dilapisi almamater SMA , layaknya anak sekolahan , lalu dia mencari topi yang akan digunakannya nanti, tak berapa lama kemudian

"aku siap, yak! yeollie sekarang giliranmu "ujar chen dengan suara yang sedikit melengking membuat chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan dan dengan gerakan lambat menuju kursi yang digunakan chen tadi. Tak berapa lama kemudian

"ah , mian tapi aku tidak ingin memakai make up nya terlalu tebal" protesnya lalu sang perias hanya mengangguk lalu menunduk meminta maaf dan memulai lagi merias wajah sang artis itu

"ah ini ,, ini terlalu tebal , " commennya lagi seraya menunjuk bagian disamping matanya , lagi lagi perias itu melakukan hal yang sama menangguk dan menunduk seraya meminta maaf

"Park Chanyeol , bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit , kau terlalu banyak berkoar sedari tadi "ujar Manager lee sambil menggeleng kan kepala melihat tingkah anak asuhnya itu . chanyeol hanya mendengus lalu diam dan menunggu .

_  
~promise -exo  
Sigani jinado malhaji motago , mamsogeuro samkineunna , mianhadago neol saranghandago , jigeum cheoreom mideodallago ~~~  
~~`Imi eogin yaksok deodolil suga , eopdaneun geol ara hajiman na pyeongsaeng ne gyeoteseo sara sumswigo sipeo cheoeumcheoreom haengbokkagil bireo

"oke untuk para member , saya mendapat pertanyaan tadi dari seorang fans , "

"ne, silahkan saja "

"oh ternyata hanya untuk seorang parkchanyeol , berapakah tipe ideal wanita mu " chanyeol tampak berpikir ,

 **FlashBack On**

 _"Raein-Ie berapa tinggimu ?"tanya chanie rae in tampak berusaha berpikir keras lalu mengerjabkan matanya beberpa kali_

 _"mungkin , 150m , ah entahlah oppa aku luppa "ujarnya, chnayeol lalu menganggukn paham dan tersenyum simppel_

 **FlashBack OFF**

Teringat akan hal itu dengan cepat chanyeol langsung menjawab " mungkin 150-159 cm" ujarnya membuat banyak sorakan dari para phyromaniac sepertinya

"kenapa kau ingin tipe wanita yang sangat pendek yeol ?"tanya suho yang asyik menonton acara music bank itu dengan snack di tangannya , tidak tidak mereka berdua yang disitu bahkan semua member EXO disitu.

"entahlah aku ingat dulu , Raein-ie pernah bilang kepadaku tingginya 150 .-"belum sempat chanyeol menjawabsemuanya sudah di potong oleh baekhyun sepertinya yang sudahtau apa yang akan dikatakan chanyeol

"ah ~ lagi lagi raein raein raein . kenapa kau tergila gila dengan yeoja itu , seperti apakah bentuknya ? apakah sencantik itu ? kau ,, mungkin sudah dilupakannya chanyeol-ssi . dan juga sebentar lagi usiamu sudah menginjak 24 , apa kau masih tetap dengan tempatmu atau kau ingin move on darinya ?"ujar baekhyun membuat chanyeol yang tersadar sepertinya banyak yang tidak menyukainya ( cerita raein) karena terlalu sering mengatakan rae in , yang mungkin tidak pernah di lihat oleh mereka .

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya lalu hanya mendesis dan beranjak menuju kamar nya , dengan cepat membanting pintu itu dan menguncinya . anggota exo yang lain hanya menggelng geleng . dan kembali fokus kepada tv . Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar ke kasur dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"raein-Ie kapan kau kembali ? apakah aku memang namja pabbo yang menunggu perjanjian konyol dulu ? apakah peenantianku akan sia sia atau entahlah , kumohon tepati janjimu" airmata dari pelupuk seorang park chanyeol akhirnya jatuh juga . seorang yang tampak sangat tegar itu seprtinya tidak sanggup melawan sakit di hatinya . sakit bahwa tidak ada yang percaya dengannya dan sakit ketika dia merasa bahwa penantiannya mungkin sia sia.

 ** _\- Disisi Lain_**

"Mom , Dad , aku ingin kembali kekorea" ujar seorang gadis cantik , gadis idaman para lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi , ramping , putih dan layaknya model ataupun miss universe. Sang dad dan momnya hanya terkejut akan penyataan anaknya itu , entah gerangan apa yang sedang anaknya alami

"for what ?"

"please Mom , Dad. Aku ingin menonton konser EXO . boyband universal itu . aku penasaran dengan mereka dan aku ingin mengikuti fanmeet mereka "pintanya lagi dengan wajah memelas . lalu sang ayah nya tidak sanggup jika annaknya sudah memasang wajah memelas

" ~ kau"

"Dad tak perlu ikut denganku kekorea , aku akan berangkat sendiri. Dad cukup memberikanku semacam uang jajan begitu "ujar nya lagi

"NO, NO, NO , , dad ingin kau di temani beberapa bodyguard disana . dad tidak ingin anak tertua dad kenapa kenapa "ujar ayahnya dia hanya mendengus kesal , yayaya ayah nya sudah memegang warisan sang kakek sebelum wafat 1 tahun yang lalu .

dan sebenarnya mereka memang keluarga keturunan Caebol, ayahnya hanya ingin memulai dari awal sebelum memegang perusahaan terbesar di paris , dan ibunya memegang perusahaan fashion terbesar juga di sana. Dan memang benar jeniffer adalah anak tertua dari dua bersaudara , sang adik sudah sering menjadi sorotan media sebagai model cilik, lauren hanna lunde.

"up to you dad . aku ingin aku berada di korea tanggal 27 november , apapun alasannya aku tetap ingin pada tanggal itu aku disana "ujar jeniffer lalu pergi menuju kamarnya , Tak berapa lama kemudian sang momnya mendatangi kamar lalu duduk ditepi ranjang sang anak .

"kenapa kau ingin sekali kekorea?" tanya momnya yang memang orang korea asli , bahkan wajah jeniffer perpaduan antara korea dan paris , tapi lebih ketara wajah parisnya , ani bukan paris begitu maksud ku lebih wajah kebarat mungkin .  
", entahlah . "ujar jeniffer kepada sang momnya lalu momnya tersenyum lebar

"jelaskan pada mom kenapa pada usia mu yang sudah hampir menginjak umur 23 tahun ini masih belum memiliki seorang kekasih ? seharusnya kau sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak "ujar sang momnya memancing anaknya untuk mengeluarkan alasan yang mom dan dad nya butuhkan

"ya karena belum ada yang pas saja kali mom "

"apakah begitu ?"

"no, sebenarnya mom aku .. aku … aku mencintai dia , sahabat kecilku . chanie , apa mom ingat dia ?"tanya jeniffer lalu momnya tampak sedang berfikir dan mengangguk saat senyumnya merekah

"apa karena itu kau tidak ingin memilikiseorang kekasih ?"tanya momnya lalu dibalas anggukannya

"seorang model sepertimu , apa tidak apa apa belum mempunyai kekasih ?"

"mungkin tidah papa mom , oh iya mom aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk chanie , bisakah mom membantuku mencari hadiah apa yang bagus untuknya ? "ujar jeniffer lalu sang momnya menggoda sang anak karena sudah dianggap mulai dewasa.

"hahaha,, uri tall sudah dewasa sepertinya "ujar momnya menggoda jeniffer , yayaya kadang momnya memakai bahasa korea disetiap perkataannya

"ah , kau mau berangkat bulan november ini ? hm mungkin sebuah syal ?"ujar momnya lagi tampak jeniffer mengedipkan matanya kepada sang mom

"that right mom , syal, jam , jaket , sepatu dan topi mungkin , ah ya sepertinya masker juga "

 **PROMISE-CHANYEOL**

"mwo ? sampai tanggal berapa aku di beijing hyung ?"tanya chanyeol kepada manager lee tentang jadwal shutingnya di beijing itu

"tanggal 27 mungkin , entahlah nanti hyung liat lagi jadwalmu chan ."ujar manager lee lagi , chanyeol hanya mengangguk pasrah karena mau bagaimanapun dia harus mengikuti apa saja tawaran yang sudah diberikan padanya , karena itulah yang tertera di kontrrak kerja nya

"tapi tanggal 27 juga kau ada konser di busan , jadi mungkin jika shootingnya belum selesai maka kau harus pulang balik dulu china-korea "ujar managernya lagi

"baiklah hyung , aku akan melanjutkan shooting ku sekarang "ujar chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju tempat shootingnya dan memulai actingnya

"apa tidak papa jika kita bergandengan ?"tanya yuan padanya lalu chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk , sneyum yang tidak bisa diartikan

-mianhae rae in , aku kira apa yang dikatakan para anggota exo memang benar , mungkin aku namja pabbo yang menunggu penantian yang sia sia , aku akan belajar bangkit dari mu . -chanyeol

"kenapa kau melamun chanyeol-ssi?"tanya yuan , aktris lawan mainnya difilm terbarunya , mabel yuan. Chanyeol hanya menggelng lalu memposisikan tangannya supaya bisa di gandeng oleh yuan

 **Cut Action…**

"Na,, Na,, Johahaeyo , noona-ya "ujar seorang yang memiliki postur tubuh layaknya tiang listrik itu , kepada wanita yang lebih tua darinya , mereka sedang istirahat shooting sekarang dan mereka sedang berada di luar ruangan, saat pernyataan cinta itu , sebenarnya namja itu berusaha keras untuk melepaskan seseorang yang sudah memenuhi hatinya , tapi tetap tidak bisa mau bagaimanapun , dia masih tetap mencintai sahabatnya itu , .

"Kau Gilla Park ? Apa kau bercanda sekarang ?"tanya yeoja yang berada didepannya , namja yang di sebut park itu hanya menggelng lalu menunduk , dia ingin move on , tapi mungkin dengan cara ini bisa menghilangkan sedikit perasaannya

"aku tidak bercanda, yuan-ssi " tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa orang yang menyaksikan pernyataan dari chanyeol lalu memasang wajah smirk

'kena kalian , ternyata kalian memang memiliki hubungan ' batin seserorang yang sudah mengambil foto chanyeol dan yuan dan pergi meninggalkan pemandangan yang indah itu

"chanyeol-ssi kita bahkan baru jadi partner 3 bulan , kenapa kau memiliki perasaan padaku , bahkan aku noona mu " tanya yuan padanya lalu dia terduduk dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya , ya dia menangis

'chanyeolie, waeyo, uljima "

"saengil chukkaa, hamnida , saengil chukka, hamnida ,saranghangeun uri chan saengil chukka,,, hamnida " lantunan nada itu membuat chanyeol menitikkan airmatanya dimana dia tidak menyadari akan begitu cepat waktu berjalan bahkan usianya kini bertambah. Lalu para kru itu menyerahkan kue tersebut untuk ditiup oleh chanyeol tak lupa dia menutup matanya dan mengucapkan harapannya

'-Jika dia memang jodohku , biarlah dia bersamaku . pertemukan aku dengan jodohku. Aku berharap dengan smua cinta yang mereka berikan padaku , setidaknya aku ingin bertemu dnegan mereka satu persatu . semoga exo selalu bersama . dan semoga aku bertemu jati diriku di umurku saat ini, dan dan, akankah permohonan yang satu ini terkabul ? aku menginginkan seseorang itu menepati janjinya , cukupn dengan menepati janjinya . tidak perlu lebih -'  
Saat membuka kelopak matanya dengan satu tiupan api lilin lilin itu sudah padam dengan cepat

 _ **Disisi Lain**_

"mom, dad, lauren , aku pergi dulu " pamit jeniffer pada saat di bandara , lalu mencium kening sang adiknya ,

"ah , bye bye , honey . ingat kau hati hati , "

"sista , be carefful , see you again . " ujar lauren lalu melambai lambaikan tanganya , kemudian mom memeluk jeniffer dan berbisik kecil 'semoga berhasil , '

"ah,, tolong perhatikan jeniffer , jaga dia . aku membayar kalian untuk menjaga dia , understand?"ujar dad nya lalu ditanggapin dengan anggukan 4 orang bodyguard itu

"chanyeol-ssi , sepertinya kau harus berangkat sekarang ke korea , bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa ada acara konser di busan ?" ujar managernya lalu chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengusap kasar wajahnya , yayaya dia tampak terlihat sangat kelelahan , bahkan shooting ini membuat waktu istirahatnya terkuras

"baiklah , apakah tiketku sudah kau beli hyung ?"tanyanya , lalu menyiapkan beberapa baju untuk dibawa kesana. , setidaknya baju untuk dipakainya di perjalanan

"sudah , aku sudah bilang ke produser mu , kau di izinkan aku , akan mengantarmu sekarng , ayo cepatlah "ujar managernya lalu chanyeol mangangguk malas dan berjalan mengikuti sang manager

"huaa , akhirnya sudah sampai "ujar jeniffer dengan senangnya lalu berjalan menuju gerbang keluar bandara , berjalan didepan dengan memasukkan tangannya didalam saku jaket karena Winter Sudah datang , tak lupa pula dia memakai kacamatanya , mungkin jika di korea dia hanya perlu memakai kaca mata hitam tanpa masker , karena jika dia memakai masker mungkin tampak ketara sperti artis artis dikorea .

maka dari itu lagian hidungnya dengan hidung orang korea berbeda, hanya kulitnyalah yang antara perpaduan kulit bangsa barat dengan asia ,

"aku ingin membeli kue yang sangat besar , "guman jeniffer lalu memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan , setelah semuanya masuk kedalam mobil jeniffer mulai fokus dengan gadgetnya untuk mencari info terbaru mengenai seputar exo

Baru beberapa menit dia menatap layar itu airmatanya sudah jatuh dipipinya dia tidak menyangka dengan berita itu , berita membuat harapannya seakan pupus , bahkan mungkin harapan itu sudah pecah dan tidak bisa dibentuk lagi , dimana harapannya itu bahwa ketika dia mengucapkan perasaannya pada chanie nya , chanienya membalas perasaanya , tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena trending toppic untuk saat ini bahwa dimana

'PARKCANYEOL DAN MABEL YUAN MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DI TENGAH TENGAH FILM TERBARUNYA'

,' MABEL YUAN DAN PARK CHANYEOL MENGALAMI CINLOK'

'CHANYEOL EXO MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA TERHADAP SANG AKTRIS CHINA ITU , MABEL YUAN '

dengan rasa penasaran yang kelewat batas jeniffer mengklik semua berita itu dengan cepat lalu membacanya hingga kata akhir berita  
Kenapa jeniffer bisa tau sahabat kecilnya itu seorang penyanyi ? ya walaupun pada saat kecil chanyeol adalah sesosok yang sangat gendut bahkan memakai kacamata , tapi wajah chanyeol seperti 12 tahun silam hanya berubah sedikit saja wajahnya adalah wajah familiar bagi jeniffer.

Tapi walaupun jeniffer seorang model yang terkenal di paris , model fashion tetapi chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa seorang model cantik bak bidadari itu adalah sahabatnya karena waktu kecil hingga saat terakhir mereka bertemu wajah jeniffer memang sangat berbeda bahkan sangat sangat berbeda.

 **FlashBack On**

 _"Sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku , kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal ' ujar chanie kecil sambil mengangkatjari kelingkingnya_

 _"mwo ? janji apa ?"_

 _"setelah aku jadi artis nanti kau harus menemuiku , apa kau mau berjanji itu padaku ?"_

 _"geurae , yaksok " ujar rae in padany lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga_

 _"yaksok " setelah mengatakan itu mereka tertawa bersamaan_

 **Flashback Off**

" Bisakah kalian membuatku masuk kebackstage nanti ? "ujarjeniffer para bodyguard , lalu mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum . bagi jenifer hanya untuk masuk dan berdiri diatas panggung sangat lah mudah, bahkan jika dia ingin duet untuk para artis dengan sekali tepuk tangan dia bisa bernyanyi dengan artis yang di inginkannya . kurang apalagi hidup seorang jeniffer ?

 **Promise-Chanyeol**

"Saengil chukka hamnida saengil chukka hamnida , saranghangeun uri oppa , saengil chukka hamnida" ujar para exol –dan phyromaniac tentunya . ya kali ini chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk dan menutup mata mungkin menangis terharu.

Dan dia memang tidak menyangka bahwa para penggemarnya itu bisa memberikan hutan sebagai kado ulang tahun, yang benar saja! itu terlalu berlebihan menurutnya dan hutan itu memng sudah diatasnamkan oleh park Chanyeol

"Gomawoyo, saranghae"

"huaaa, ternyata ada hadiah spesial untuk chanyeol , ini memang mengejutkan sekali ternyata artis internasional juga banyak yang menggumi seorang park chanyeol dan bahkan rela kekorea hanya untuk memberikan kue ini , inilah dia ,, jeniffer Lunde" teriak sang MC , banyak yang tak menyangka chanyeol bisa memiliki fans model yang sangat terkenal itu , bahkan suho , chen dan teman temannya juga hanya bisa menganga lebar melihat seorang yeoja yang memiliki tubuh cantik, bahkan bukan yeoja lagi menurut mereka itu adalah bidadari. Dengan meja yang didorong yeoja itu .

meja yang berisikan kue tingkat 3  
Tapi ada yang aneh dengan yeoja itu , dia bahkan masih menutupi matanya dengan kacamata hitamnya , chanyeol dan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam , lalu jeniffer menepukkan tangannya seraya mengkode kado yang akan diberikan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mcnya yang datang membawakan sekotak lumayan besar berbungkus pita biru dan memberikannya kepada jeniffer .

"Annyeong haseyo, Park Chanyeol –ssi" sapa jeniffer lalu chanyeol dengan malu malu menjawab dan mengangguk

"comment allez vous , chanyeol-ssi " ujar jeniffer dengan bahasa perancis yang sangat kental mengulurkan tangan kepada chanyeol dan disambut hangat dengan chanyeol . terlihat dari wajah namja itu tulisan –akutidaktauartinya-  
Mc yang sedaritadi berdiri disamping bodyguard jeniffer lalu mengangguk setelah mendengar apayang dikatakan sang bodyguard, penerjemah kebahasa inggris

"How Are You ? , dia mengatakan itu " akhirnya terjemahan terdengar , jeniffer hanya tersenyum miris , ya dia sebenarnya hampir tidak bisa mengatakan bahasa korea, karena sudah terbiasa dengan bahasa perancis ,, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengartikan tapi sulit untuk mengucapkan

"Oh, iam Fine , neol ?"ujar chanyeol dengan bahasa inggrisdan dicampur dengan bahasa korea

"this is for u "ujar jeniffer tanpa menjawab apa yang ditanya chanyeol, dia memberikan kue yang dihiasi oleh lilin yang sudah menyalah , dengan cepat chanyeol mengangguk dan mengucapkan wishnya dalam hati . tak berapa lama kemudian dia langsung meniup lilin itu

"chukkae , channie "ujar jeniffer yang mungkin terpatah patah mengucapkan itu . chanyeol yang mendengar namanya disebut seperti itu langsung tertegun , bahkan para penggemarnya banyak yang histeris karena panggilan jeniffer terhadap chanyeol , mungkin menurut mereka panggilan itu dimana kedua orang yang bersangkutan sudah sangat dekat

"chaniie?" ujar baekhyun membesarkan matanya

"Encante( senang bertemu denganmu) , channie "disambung dengan terjemahan "senang bertemu denganmu , chanie "

"siapa dia?"tanya suho pada lay yang dibalas gelengan lay

"nugu?"tanya chanyeol akhirnya

"ini untukmu, maaf jika kau tidak menyukainya "ujar jeniffer dnagn bahasa korea yang mungkin terdengar sangat aneh lalu dia memberikan kado itu , dengan cepat chanyeol mengambil dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu dengan cepat jeniffer mengecup pipi chanyeol

"waktuku sudah habis , aku pergi dulu chanie"ujar jeniffer lagi , chanyeol masih bingung melihat kejadian ini , dia masih tidak mengerti . model internasional bahkan mengucapkan namanya dengan sebutan akrab, lalu memberikan ini ,dan yang lain . dan yang terakhir kecupan di pipi chanyeol

"ah jeongseonghamnida, aku kelepasan . maafkan aku jiika terjadi kesalah pahaman , aku tidak bermaksud , aku tidak tau kapan aku sempat kesini lagi , pasti aku akan sangat merindukanmu "ujar jeniffer lagi lagi dengan bahasa yang tidak enak didengar

"huaaaa, eonni itu sangat beruntung bisa mencium pipi oppaku "teriak para phyromaniac dnegan suara lantang nya

"huaaa andai saja aku jadi artis mungkin aku bisa mencium oppa baekhyun seperti itu juga "

"aneh juga kenapa oppa chanyeol hanya diam saja ?" Dan masih banyak komentar lain yang terdengar oleh jeniffer dan yang lainnya

"Na ,, akan mengucapkan 3 kata sebelum aku kembali keparis "ujar jeniffer lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada salah satu bodyguardnya dan bodyguardnya menyampaikaan pesan itu pada rekan kerjanya yang lain

"Chukkae untuk hubunganmu dan untuk ulang tahunmu , dan semoga kau menyukai yang kuberikan " chanyeol mengangguk tapi dia heran dengan kata kata hubungan dengan cepat dia mengambil alih bicara dengan cepat

"hubungan ? dengan siapa ?"

"bukankah hubunganmu dengan yuan eonni ?"ujar jeniffer lalu dia melanjutkan kata katanya lagi

"dan aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu " ujar jeniffer dengan bahasa perancis , kali ini berbeda karena tidak ada penerjemahan lagi , itulah yang di inginkan jeniffer dia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui apa yang dia bilang

"Yaksok ?" ujar sehun yang mendengar kata promise saat diucapkan oleh jeniffer semua pandangan kearah sehun. Lalu chen mundur kebelakang dan tersenyum getir 'seolma ' gumannya ,

sepertinya dia sudah mengerti dan mulai bisa memahami teka teki itu , setelah mendengar pernyataan sehun lalu jeniffer melepas kacamatanya dan menatap mata chanyeol sangat dalam

"ne yaksok"

"and thelast ZE T'AIME ( aku mencintaimu) " ujar jenifer tak terasa airmatanya jatuh tapi dia dengan cepat menghapusnya ' est ce que tu m'aime ? ( Do you love me ? )' guamnnya dan mulai pergi kebelakang panggung .

chanyeol dan yang lain melanjutkan aktifitasnya memotong kue dan membagikan kepada anggota yang lainnya . tapi di hati chanyeol ada yang ganjal sesuatu yang , entahlah .

akhirnya dengan rasa penasaran yang kuat dia membuka kado itu . yayaya mereka berdiri di titik X dimana pertengahan di bentuk panggung itu. jeniffer masih berjalan menuju ke panggung utama bahkan itu sangat jauh .

"Nam Rae In "Teriak Canyeol membuat aktifas yang heboh tadi menjadi hening , jeniffer hanya berhenti tanpa membalikkan badannya .

chanyeol meremas kotak kado itu , ya kado yang sangat spesial baginya dimana di awal kado itu berisi foto mereka berdua sewaktu masih kecil dan ada tulisan hangeul 'YAKSOK- AKAN MENCINTAIMU SELAMANYA RAE IN-IE , NADO ,MENCINTAIMU –CHANIE ' tulisan yang tampak sangat acak acakkan , tulisan yang sangat tampak seperti tulisan anak sd  
Para anggota exo langsung melihat titik fokus mata chanyeol

, mata mereka terbelalak tak menyangka sudah hampir 3 bulan ini chanyeol tidak menyebut nama itu dan akhirnya menyebut nama itu lagi , tapi mereka heran kenapa titik fokus chanyeol adalah seorang yang amat terkenal

"seolma"ujar baekhyun ,sehun d.o secara bersamaan , chen hanya terdiam karena tebakannya benar sedangkan yang lain masih kalut dengan pikiran masing masing

"Nam Rae In, kau , kau kenapa kau datang terlambat huh ? apa kau tidak tau aku menunggumu sudah sangat lama"ujar chanyeol teriak bahkan suaranya tampak seperti akan habis. Setelah itu dia berlari menuju orang yang selama dia tunggu , orang yang memang masih memenuhi hatinya hingga saat ini.

"mainhae, aku datang terlambat channie bukankah yang penting aku menepati janjiku ?" kali ini jeniffer berbicara logat korea yang sangat kental , tadi ? itu hanya saja dia belum bisa mengungkapkannya dengan cepat . Para EXOL yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan melihat sang idola berlari demi arrtis yang mungkin menurut mereka adalah seorang fans juga

Setelah sampai di belakang jeniffer chanyeol dengan cepat memeluknya dari belakang dan meletakkan kepadanya di bahu jeniffer, lalu jeniffer tertawa renyah

"kenapa kau meletakkan kepalamu di pundakku , nanti kau bisa saja menyukaiku . bukankah tipe wanitamu itu tingganya 150-159 cm huh"ujar jeniffer membuat chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengggelng

"oui , je t'aime, je tumbes amoureusse a toi ( ya aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu " entah dapat dari mana kata kata itu chanyeol mengucapkan kata kata itu membuat jeniffer dengan cepat membalikkan badan dan menggelng , dia tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan chanyeol

"bukankah kau dengan~ "ujar jenifer yang langsung terpotong karena jari telunjuk chanyeol sudah berada tepat di bibirnya.

"kau tau ? kenapa tipe ideal wanitaku segitu ? itu karena saat kita terakhir bertemu tinggimu segitu , aku bahkan masih mengingatnya "ujar chanyeol lagi memeluk sang sahabat kecil

"yeolli mianhae , karena kami tidak mempercayai kata katamu , tapi saat melihatmu dan melihat jennif eh Rae In . aku baru menyadarinya bahwa kau memang bukan namja yang pabbo "ujar suho mewakili teman temannya chanyeol hanya mengangguk

"gwenchana , aku juga berfikiran begitu sebelumnya , tapi aku tak menyangkan bahwa tuhan langsung mengabulkan permohonanku di ulangtahun ku secepat ini "

"Jadi jeniffer Lunde Adalah Seorang sahabat parkchanyeol ? dan sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan yang khusus sata kita melihat kedekatan mereka "uajr mc menggoda chanyeol dan rae in . lalu rae in menggeleng dan tersenyum

"apa kau ingin langsung kembali keparis ?"tanya chanyeol , lalu di balas anggukan rae in

"aku akan ikut . aku kita bersama keparis aku , ingin menemui ahjussi dan ingin meminta izin mengambil hak dirimu darinya"ujar chanyeol membisakkan kata kata itu ditelinga jeniffer lalu jeniffer hanya tersenyum geli dan menggelng

"LALU bagaimana dengan eonni yuan ?"tanyaku lagi dia menggelng lalu tersenyum kecut kepadaku , tiba tiba eonni yuan , atau mabel yuan mendekatiku dan chanyeol lalu tersenyum dan menggelng

"dia hanya mencintaimu, maka dari itu jangan sia siakan dia . dan lagi, dia hanya bercanda padaku tentang perasaannya yang terdengar di berita , dia ingin aku simpati dengan perasaannya dan dia ingin memuntahkan uneg unegnya maka dari itu , aku sudah mengerti sekarang  
Dan lagi dia hanya mencintaimu saeng , dia sangat mencintaimu " ujar eonni yuan membuat buliran airmata jatuh di pelupuk mataku , lalu chanyeol mendekat kearahku mengecup kepalaku singkat dan menarikku dalam pelukan eratnya lagi

 _ **Disisi Lain -**_

"Dad, Kau tau anak kita sudah besar 'ujar mom jeniffer saat sedang menonton streaming acara konser exo dibusan , lalu sang dad membesarkan matanya saat melihat seorang namja memeluk anak tertuanya itu bahkan dengan mesra tapi tidak dibantah oleh sang anak.

"Apakah itu yang dinamakan boygrup exo "tanya dad lalu dibalas anggukan mom

"anak yang memeluk jeniffer aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya "

"dia channie , sahabat kecil jeniffer . apa kau tidak ingat ?"

"ah anak yang ingin sekali dad jadikan sebagai menantudad kan ?"

"Hmm~~"

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

THE END

* * *

KOAR KOAR AUTHOR

* * *

hohoho sperti yang naca bilang di awal , ini itu sebenarnya pertama kali di post tanggal 27 november kemaren nah sekarang di repost di sini .. yang gak suka tunjuk kaki pliss:V hehehe maaf maaf ..

gimana ? gak jelas ya ? gak bagus ? atau gak gak an -_-

minta review yaaaa:*

Awal itu namepen aku AradaNca , trus berubah jadi Anacachu , Trus Sekarang jadi GreenChuda, Dan PCYNC dan sekian terima chanyeolku


End file.
